


To Make the Foundation Sturdy

by InTheShadows



Series: Destiny Has Blue Eyes [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), How do i tag this?!, Lancelot & Merlin Friendship (mentioned), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, Lancelot is a good bro, Magic Revealed, Mordred Needs A Hug, Mordred-centric (Merlin), Random & Short, Sort Of, Supportive Lancelot (Merlin), Suspicious Mordred (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Lance knocks on Mordred's door, offering him company, he knows that there are a number of possibilities that could happen. Mordred is new here, still finding his footing, still trying to find his place. It couldn't be easy having to deal with it alone. There's also the fact the Lance realizes more about Mordred than he realizes, having spent so much time with Merlin. It's enough to make things interesting to say the least.





	To Make the Foundation Sturdy

Lance reaches his destination and knocks on the door. It’s late now, with most of the castle asleep, but he gets the feeling that the room’s occupant will still be awake. “Mordred? It’s Lance. Can I come in?” 

There is a pause and then the door opens. Mordred stands in the doorway, looking at him with those pale blue eyes. “How may I help you?” Ever naturally reserved, he seems more so tonight. 

Well Lance can understand that. That’s why he is here after all. He gives a questioning look and Mordred steps aside so that he can enter. The door closes behind him softly. “I just came by to make sure you were alright.” 

Mordred’s expression is absolutely blank. “Yes of course,” he reassures, “Why would I not be?” 

“It’s not an easy thing,” Lance says gently, “seeing a trial for a sorcerer - even when it ends up being a false charge. May I sit?” He sits at the desk chair when Mordred nods. 

“Why would I care?” And oh, Mordred’s blankness is painful to hear. “Magic is illegal in Camelot. I am a knight of Camelot. It is my duty to uphold the law.” 

“It’s alright Mordred,” Lance says, still in a calm and steady tone. He knows how badly this could go if he says the wrong thing. Mordred is still new here, still trying to find his footing and make connections with the others. It won’t do to scare him off. “It’s fine if you are shaken by this.” 

Mordred crosses his arms and raises his chin defiantly. He had remained standing so that it looks as if he has the higher ground here. But there is a crack in his defenses that he is desperately trying to hide. 

Lance changes the subject. “You know Merlin told me the first thing he saw when he came to Camelot was an execution. As soon as he walked into the courtyard, even before he met Gaius or Arthur or anyone else. I promise you he was not indifferent to the experience.” He pauses, letting that sink in. “It’s alright Mordred. It is not a weakness that this situation has affected you.” 

“Merlin-” he starts and then stops. 

But Lance nods anyways. “I know that the two of you are still working some things out, but I’d thought it would help. It is no easy thing, having to sit back and watch.” 

Mordred snorts, another crack in his walls. 

There could be a number of reasons for that and Lance doesn’t call him out on it. “I thought if you needed the company that we could spend the night together. Gwaine always keeps an extra flask in his rooms for emergencies like this.” 

Mordred is frowning at him. “Why?” 

He purposefully misunderstands the question. “Why does Gwaine have alcohol in his room? Surely I don’t need to tell you that.” Lance smiles knowingly.

“Not that,” Mordred huffs, “I learned that my first practice.” 

“You are a knight now,” Lance answers then, “We support each other. It’s not an easy life, but we make sure to stand by one another. Especially now that you are being included in the inner circle.” 

Mordred is still frowning at him, as if he does not understand. 

“You belong here now and we are going to look after you.” 

“Not according to Merlin,” Mordred says softly. Bitterly. 

Lance sighs. So that’s the problem. He should have guessed. “I honestly cannot say why he acts the way he does around you. But this is not about Merlin right now. This is about you.” 

Mordred’s expression stays the same. “You are Merlin’s friend too. Why help me?” 

“Because I think you need the support right now,” he says simply, “Because Merlin is not my only friend, regardless of what you imply. Because, unfortunately, he is used to this and you are not,” he shrugs, “Take your pick.” 

Now his expression turns suspicious. “What do you know?” 

It is abundantly clear from the line of questioning that not many people have been kind to Mordred in his life. That will have to change. But for now Lance figures that there is no point in hiding it. He may not know the entire story, but one thing he is sure of is that the two know each other’s secret. This is safe to share. 

“As you said, Merlin is my friend - I know what to look for.” Then he smiles, “Not that he was especially subtle about it when I found out. We went after a griffin together,” he explains, assuming that will be enough. 

“That - is not exactly something you can hide, no,” Mordred agrees hesitantly, but still dryly, without admitting a thing. 

“No it isn’t,” Lance says fondly. Subtlety may be a thing that Merlin has learned, but it is not his first talent. “Don’t worry, you are much subtler about it,” he reassures. 

Mordred is still looking at him as if he is not sure what to think. 

“Don’t worry,” he repeats, “I’m here to offer support, not drag information out of you. So what do you say? Would you like to pass the night with a friend?” 

“I-” Mordred hesitates and then nods, “I would like that. Thank you.” 

Lance smiles. “I will go raid Gwaine’s room and be right back then.” 

“Wait,” Mordred calls before he can leave, “is - Merlin alright?” 

Lance ignores the pause before the name and nods. “Yes. I was with him before I came here. He’s fine.” He really wishes Merlin would tell him what is going on between him and Mordred. It seems more complicated everyday. 

Mordred nods, not saying anything else. 

Lance offers him another smile and then leaves. Hopefully Gwaine hadn’t started drinking yet. He has a feeling Mordred needs it more than he shows. 


End file.
